Four male turtles - Two turn Female
by toonanimefan
Summary: After a fight with the Foot went wrong, two of the turtles turn female. How will they get through this and which turtles were this done to? April is super shocked and Casey well he's the only one that thinks it's hilarious.
1. Prelude (the fight)

**Author's note: Basically two of the turtles are going to be hit with something that will turn them into two girls. How will everyone else react? I don't own T.M.N.T at all.**

 **Prelude- (The fight)**

The turtles are on patrol and are attacked by a bunch of foot bots. So they start fighting with them.

This wasn't actually so hard with them being robots that you can destroy them. It was very easy.

The fight had been going good so far, until one of the robots brought out some sort of tranquillizer gun and two needles filled with a substance.

One turtle noticed but it was too late the foot bot shot the two needles at two unsuspecting turtles.

"Guys look out!"

But it was too late they were hit, and that's when the foot bots retreaded away from the area.

The other two turtles went and grabbed their brothers and rushed to get home hopping that they could help their brothers.

They decided to call April and told her to come down to the Lair with Casey, they told her what happened too so that they would come faster.

They hope to fix them and that it wasn't too late to do so.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it? Can you guys guess which two turtles were hit? I already have the two that got hit planned I just want to see what you guys would think. Please R &R.**


	2. Getting to the Lair

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter I hope you all like it. I don't own T.M.N.T at all. Thanks to those that made guesses on whom the two turtles were. You were either all the way right or half way right. The two turtles that were turned into girls will be found out this chapter.**

 **Getting to the Lair-**

It was terrifying for Leo not knowing what happened to his brothers. He was fighting with a bunch of foot bots, and in the middle of the fight that's when he noticed it.

Two syringes filled with a mysterious liquid heading straight for two out of three of his little brothers. His eyes widened and he called out,

"Guys look out!"

But it was too late because right after he shouted to them, the needles hit both of them in the arm.

"Donnie! We got do go, Raph and Mikey were hit with two needles filled with some sort of substance."

Leo and Donnie rushed over to their other two brothers, Donnie grabbed Mikey while Leo grabbed Raph.

"Leo, I grabbed the needles that injected the substance into them so I can figure out what was in it to help them." Donnie says to Leo while they are running, they actually managed to lose the foot bots that were following them.

Leo nodded, "Alright, I'm going to call Splinter to let him know what happened and to get the lab ready for us. After we get there we can call April and Casey to come down so they can be filled in on what's going on."

Donnie nods in understanding.

Leo proceeds to call Splinter and told him what was going on and then hung up after he finished talking to him.

They got to the manhole cover that leads them to the lair and went down into the sewers also making sure nobody saw or was following them.

They got to the lair in record time and Splinter was waiting for them at the entrance. When he saw two of his boys unconscious he felt anger towards Shredder but he didn't show it and rushed over to help Leo and Donnie bring the unconscious Raph and Mikey to the lab that was prepared for them.

Once they were put on the examination table Donnie got to work with looking them over and analyzing the two needles to find out what they were injected with.

Splinter stayed to be of any assistance for Donnie if he needed it, and Leo left going into the living room to call April to tell her that she and Casey should come down.

He dialed her number.

"Hello?" She picked up after a couple rings.

"April, you and Casey are going to need to come to the Lair….something's happened.

"What? Leo what happened?"

"We were on patrol and ended up fighting the Foot. In the middle of it, Raph and Mikey were hit with a couple syringes with some sort of substance. They're unconscious right now and Donnie and Sensei are working to figure out what they were hit with."

"Okay, Casey and I will be down in a few minutes. We were actually heading to the ice hockey rink but we'll come there instead."

"Alright see you when you get here."

The two of them hung up and Leo sat down in the pit waiting for their two human friends to show up. He was hoping that everything will turn out all right.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was this second chapter? I hope you all liked it so far. Please R &R.**


	3. Finding out what's going on

**Author's note: Here's the third chapter. They are going to find out what the substance does. In other words, Donnie hacks into Shredder's Headquarters computer and finds what he's looking for. I don't own T.M.N.T at all.**

 **Finding out what's going on-**

April and Casey arrived a couple of minutes after April had gotten off the phone with Leo. They went and sat down with Leo who told them from the beginning what was going on.

When Leo finished the story Donnie rushed out of the Lab and yelled, "I figured out what they were injected with!"

"What?" Leo asks standing up very fast along with April and Casey.

"How'd you do that?" Casey asks.

Donnie smiles and says,

"I hacked into the computer that is in Shredder's Headquarters that Stockman would use because he obviously made this. I searched through it and found it under a file marked Plan T that was planned for tonight against us." He pauses before continuing.

"It was basically designed to hit two of us to test it out. It was made to turn whoever is injected with it into the opposite gender that they are. Meaning Raph and Mikey are going to turn into females very soon. I had Sensei stay in the lab in case they woke up so he could tell them."

Leo, April and Casey stare at Donnie in shock.

"You mean to tell us that those two guys are going to turn into girls, like actually look like girl turtles?" Casey asks looking ready to start cracking up.

"Yes, they are going to look more female so their…..uh…..(cough) bodies are going to go through changes." Donnie says and is starting to blush not wanting to explain this to them.

April's eyes widened realizing what he was talking about, and Leo also blushes as he too realizing what he was implying.

Casey also realizes what's being said but instead of staying quiet he starts laughing uncontrollably and hysterically.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Oh my gosh! Raph is going to look like a girl and go through stuff that girls have to go through! Ha, Ha…ow"

April slaps him glaring from what he said. Casey smiles nervously, "Sorry about that Red."

"I'll forgive if you if you don't poke fun about that type of stuff again."

"Alright." He smiles

"Um how do you guys think Raph and Mikey are going to take it?" Leo asks.

Right after he says this they hear two different voices yell,

"WHAT!"

"I think they already found out from Splinter." Donnie says.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it? I know that the way I was having Donnie explain what was going on was weird. I can totally see Casey making fun of Raph if this would happen, and also poor Mikey. These two are going to have a lot to learn while Donnie tries to find a cure for them. Please R &R, also tell me how you liked it in your reviews.**


	4. Donnie finds out, Splinter tells R & M

**Author's note: Here's the fourth chapter, it's going to be taking place in the lab before Donnie leaves the lab and after leading up to where we left off last chapter. I don't own T.M.N.T at all.**

 **Donnie finds out, Splinter tells Raph and Mikey-**

 ******Five minutes before Donnie leaves the Lab*****

Splinter watches as his young smart son works on his computer trying to hack into Shredder's computer. He is sitting close to his two unconscious sons looking over them.

"I found it Sensei." Donnie tells him, before his eyes widened as he read the information he found.

"Donatello? What is wrong my son?" Splinter asks worriedly.

"Well you see Sensei; it appears that they were hit with a serum that was made to change whoever is injected with it into the opposite gender. Shredder apparently wanted it tested on two of us."

Splinter's eyes are wide as he looks from his smart son to his two sons that were injected with the serum. "How long until the effects kick in?"

"I'll give it about an hour or two…..uh can you stay in here in case they wake up? I need to go tell the others and I think it would be best if you tell them." Donnie looks at him nervously.

Splinter smiles kindly, "Of course, now go on."

Donnie then exits the lab and Splinter sits down to wait, for Raph and Mikey to wake up.

**1 minute after Donnie leaves**

Both Raph and Mikey wake up at the same time. They groan as they do and Splinter rushes over to them.

"How are you feeling my sons?"

"I feel achy." Mikey complains childishly and Raph rolls his eyes and says, "I feel like I got hit by a bus. What happened Sensei?"

The two 15 year olds look at their father curiously. Splinter sighs,

"You were hit with a couple needles filled with a substance that Shredder wanted to be tested on you." He pauses to see their reactions which ranged from a look of horror and a look of anger.

He continues, "Your brother Donatello has found out that this substance was made to turn whoever was hit by it into the opposite gender of what they are."

The two of them looked horrified at him. "I'm sorry my sons but you will be turned into girls in about an hour or two until Donatello can make a cure."

They sit there in silence for a moment not saying anything until they both yell out,

"WHAT!"

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry that it's short. Please R &R.**


	5. We're going to get through this

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter. Everyone is probably going to sit down and talk in the Lab after the transformation. Does anyone know how to draw a couple girl turtles for me? I don't think I'll be able to draw them that well. I can see them in my head but I can't get them on paper. I don't own T.M.N.T at all.**

 **We're going to get through this-**

Everyone was now in the Lab sitting with a fuming Raph and a terrified Mikey. They were trying to calm them down but it was not working.

"Alright guys I think we might want to leave the room for a few minutes." Donnie says.

"Why?" Leo asks.

"Because I don't think Raph and Mikey would want us to see the transformation of their bodies." Donnie says glaring at Leo.

Both Raph and Mikey's eyes widened at the thought and Raph glares at Leo challenging him to protest.

Leo sighs and ushers April and Casey out of the room, Donnie leaves following Leo. Only Splinter remained in the room with them in case they would need him during the forced transformation.

Then a couple minutes later it started happening Raph and Mikey looked away from each other not wanting to see each other change. Splinter turns around to give them privacy until they needed him.

The change was very painful that they had a hard time not making any sounds but they got through it and then the transformation was complete.

They knew that they looked different and they didn't like it. They turned and the two siblings caught sight of what the other looked like and they were shocked.

"Sensei…." Mikey whimpered upset and Raph just stayed silent and looked away from 'his' little 'brother' still not happy about this.

Splinter turned around and almost had to do a double take when he looked back at two of his children that are now temporally his daughters.

He went over and hugged Mikey close, trying his best to comfort the now turned girl. Raph snapped and said angrily,

"How are we supposed to walk around looking like chicks!" Raph is not happy mainly with what's going on with his shell in the 'chest' area. If you know what I'm talking about.

Splinter sighs, "Raphael it is normal for girls to….well" Splinter cut himself off not knowing how to word it and calm his so-called daughter down.

At that moment though the other four came into the room and stood and stared at the two of them. Mikey hid more behind Splinter, but Raph just crossed his arms glaring angrily.

"Dude, Raph the front of your shell grew outwards some." Casey says stupidly while staring.

"Jeez thanks Sherlock." Raph says not happy.

"Don't worry Raph and Mikey, that sort of thing is normal for girls." April says reassuringly.

"That's not the only thing that's normal," Casey smirks until April punched his arm.

"Alright, you two can come into the bathroom with me so I could explain something that these three boys don't need to hear." She says glaring mostly at Casey.

"Can Sensei come?" Mikey asks coming out from hiding for the first time they came back into the room.

"….I guess, if he would like to. I'm thinking that we both explain this to you two actually." April says and then her, Splinter, and the two girl turtles left the room.

Once they had left, Donnie headed back over to his computer, and had begun trying to find a cure for what is happening. Leo and Casey just stood in the middle of the room awkwardly.

After a few minutes of silence they were all startled by a shout from Raph.

 **"WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH WHAT?!"**

Casey smirks and says to them, "Something tells me that Raph just found out what happens ever once a month for females."

The three of them shutter at the thought of what Raph and Mikey are thinking right now feeling bad for them.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: It was really awkward when writing this chapter. Please R &R, also tell me what you thought.**


End file.
